Because of 'The Catcher in the Rye'
by xXxShadowRealm
Summary: his eyes fell on one book, One book that made him grin from ear to ear and fall in love with reading even more….Oh, did I say it changed his life for the best?...a cute and fluffy one shot about puzzleshipping , YYxY...Warning :Contains OOC...AU


**Roka: Yayyy! I am back after a freaking month of studying and exams I am finally done!**

 **Yami: FYI: We don't care**

 **Roka: I am going to ignore that because I am mature enough to know when I am supposed to kick your butt**

 **Yami: But not mature enough to know when you should stop talking**

 **Roka: You care about meeeee, I know it *grinning***

 **Yami: Do not!**

 **Roka: anyway where is Yugi?**

 **Yami:** **That reminds me, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT HE WENT OUT?!** **I TRIED TO LOOK FOR HIM BUT NO LUCK**

 **Roka: He told me not to! Plus I thought he was going to come back in few hours**

 **Yami: WELL GUESS WHAT?! IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT RIGHT NOW!**

 **Roka: Just call him**

 **Yami: Not answering**

 **Roka: Try again!**

 **Yami: I have tried…..57 times…in the past two hours**

 **Roka: Well one more time won't hurt you !**

 **Yami : Pfff I hate it when you are right *calling Yugi again ***

 **Yugi: Hello?**

 **Yami:YUGI!...Oh Thank God! Where are you? Why didn't you come back? IT'S FREAKING THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AIBOU!AND YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED YOUR PHONE BEFORE**

 **Yugi: I was with Anzu, She had a show today and She asked me to come to see her dancing and She had just finished , I thought Roka told you?**

 **Yami: With Anzu….a show….dancing….and Roka knew….Aibou where are you coming back?**

 **Yugi: I am on my way, something you want?**

 **Yami: No…No why would I want something , Just take care bye *hanging off before Yugi answered ***

 **Roka: I just love it when I freak you out *laughing***

 **Yami : You have 3 seconds to run…**

 **Roka: Wait! First do the disclaimer!**

 **Yami: This freaking idiot doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters…now RUN!**

 **Roka: Eep *running away from him***

Yugi , A twenty-three old male with amethyst eyes, a tri colored hair –long blond crooked pointy looks, spikes colored black with amethyst color at the edge of these spikes- a fairly pale skin. He was looking for a book to read on the shelves of his library in his home

Yugi liked reading since he was ten years old, There were so many reasons for him to love reading –and even writing- . Writing helped him express feelings that he couldn't show them by just talking , whenever he felt so many emotions he would bring a notebook –or even a piece of paper- and write whatever he feels specially when he is furious , He would express his furious by writing words and then when he calms down he tears the paper or crumble it throwing it in the bin

He reads everything, Science fiction and fantasy- there was this one time when his grandfather said he had a wild imagination-, Romantic –Not all books but some of them- , Mystery –when he was a kid and even as a teenager his teachers said he was a smart kid for his age- history ,educational and anything else you could name it He would read it

So it wasn't a surprise that he would have a library in his home , while he was looking for a book his eyes fell on one book, One book that made him grin from ear to ear and fall in love with reading even more….Oh, did I say it changed his life for the best?

 _~Flashback ~_

 _Yugi -seventeen years old guy- was waiting for Anzu –his best friend- in the book shop, They were supposed to hang out today and before you ask no it wasn't a date , First: Anzu is already dating someone named Otogi, second; he was gay . They are meeting Jounouchi Katsuya , Honda Hiroto and Bakura Ryou their best friends , So they decided they would go together_

 _2:25 P.M. He still has a good half an hour before Anzu shows up. He was early he knew but he wanted to buy a new book because he finished the book he bought from what? Yup two days ago and he wanted another one_

 _He was walking observing the books on the shelf when he bumped to someone rubbing his forehead –more specifically the left side of his forehead -as it hit something hard obviously and cursed himself for not paying attention, When he recovered he saw a male kneeling on the ground picking the books the fell from him ,so that's what he caused his forehead to hurt_ _. But that was his last worry right now ._

 _"I am so so sorry, I wasn't paying attention but I swear I didn't me-" He cut himself off when the man stood up again and stared at him. Ra! The man looked a lot like him! Only he had crimson eyes instead on amethyst eyes, The hair was exactly the same except the male in front of him had more blond and the edges were crimson as well not amethyst and he had a slightly tan skin and he was taller than Yugi_

 _"It doesn't matter I wasn't paying attention as well" The male gave him a soft smile before extending his free hand to Yugi "I am Yami " He introduced himself and the fair skinned-male took it shaking it while smiling as well "I am Yugi" Yugi being Yugi noticed the amount of books that Yami had and his smile turned into a grin_

 _"Looks like you are a fan of reading " Yami looked at the books he was carrying and chuckled "Yeah, But I am slightly having a small argument with myself on which one should I buy next "_

 _"Maybe I can help you" Yugi suggested and Yami smiled amused "Let's see if you can" He showed the shorter male the books minus one book and Yugi raised an eyebrow confused_

 _"I already read it once when I borrowed it from one of my friends so I decided to buy a copy for myself" Yami answered Yugi's silent question while showing him the book 'The Catcher in the Rye'_

 _"I have never read that one…anyway let's see the other books" Yugi spoke observing the books carefully . Pride and Prejudice , East of Eden , To kill a Mockingbird and The Alchemist , Needless to say Yugi was little confused as he read all these books and they were all good so after a while he finally made his choice and handed Yami 'East of Eden'_

 _"They are all pretty good but if I were you I would start with this first then maybe To kill a Mockingbird , but it's all up to you of course "Yami took the book trusting Yugi's choice_

 _"Then I will trust your choice" They were both interrupted when they heard a high pitched voice calling for Yugi , they both looked to find a brown-shoulder length haired female waving at Yugi from outside the shop_

 _"Is she your girlfriend?" Yugi looked taken back by the question before he composed himself shaking his head quickly at the curious male_

 _"Nope, This is Anzu my best friend , I am totally gay and single " Yugi chuckled but it confused him on why he needed to tell this little information to Yami who looked pleased by it "Anyway I have got to go, we are supposed to meet our best friends now "_

 _"Okay then, Thanks again for the book"_

 _"Never mind" He said walking towards Anzu not before sending Yami a last wave_

 _Anzu who observed the small scene smirked when she saw the grin on Yugi's face "Shall we go?" Yugi suggested and Anzu nodded_

 _"When is your date?" She said walking and the tri-colored male stared at her frowning in confusion " I mean your date with the guy you just met"_

 _"Oi, Hold the news feed! I don't have a date he is just a friend . I bumped to him and we talked a little till you come…Oh and I helped him to pick a book but no dating plus if I dated you would be-" He was cut off when he heard someone calling for him, He turned around and saw Yami running towards him with a plastic bag and Anzu gasped at how much they look alike but said nothing . Yami stopped introducing himself to Anzu politely and she did the same before he turned to Yugi_

 _"Here, Take this" Yami said handing the plastic bag to Yugi who took it little shocked but delighted to see Yami , He took a book out of the plastic bag 'The Catcher in the Rye'_

 _"B…b...but this is your copy and your bought it and-"_

 _"Just keep it, when you are done You can give it back " Yami cut him off smiling " But I don't think I can wait this long till I meet you again" Yami smirked_

 _"Are you suggesting that we hang out soon?" Yugi asked smirking in amusement as well "Okay …Only if it's a date "_

 _"Well looks like we share the same idea, that went easier than I thought " Yugi laughed and Yami made a small note for himself to make Yugi laugh more often "Call me when you are free then "_

 _"And what if I changed my mind sometime in the very near future?" Yugi teased smirking which made the taller male chuckle_

 _"I am sure you are not cruel enough to deny me the simple pleasure of talking to you " Yugi blushed a little with the smile still on his face while Anzu was already planning the wedding in her head fangirling_

 _"See you later then" Yami said giving Yugi a slight peck on the corner of his lips and Yugi swore he could melt right then while Anzu nearly fainted_

 _When Yugi recovered Yami was already walking in the other direction and he realized something "WAIT! I DON'T HAVE YOUR NUMBER" Yugi shouted and Yami turned around laughing still walking_

 _"YES, YOU DO" The tan skinned male shouted back winking before turning around again walking away leaving a confused Yugi "But I don't have it " Yugi frowned then sighed in disappointment_

 _"Come on, our friends are probably waiting for us" He said walking with Anzu reading the summary of the book. Yes it was dangerous but who cares? He opened the first page of the book and something caught his eyes_

 _A number….Yami's number. That sneaky little handsome idiot! Yugi laughed which earned him a confused glance from Anzu_

 _"Anzu, do you mind if I ditched today? I have something important to do" Anzu who took a little peek to see what Yugi laughed at, Grinned before nodding_

 _"Of course, I will just tell them that you had something to do with Grandpa " Anzu laughed 'not dating my ass'_

 _"Thank you, Anzu" He said hugging her then taking the opposite direction to go back to the Kame Game Shop. After all, He had a book to read and someone to call_

Yugi was so caught up in the memory that he didn't notice someone sneaking into the library until he felt this someone hugging him from behind which made Yugi jump a little

"Relax , It's just me love" Yugi heard his husband soothing voice and relaxed at once still holding the book " I thought you said five minutes " Yami trailing butterfly kisses along Yugi's neck

"Look what I've found " Yugi said showing Yami the book and the latter grinned ' _The Catcher in the Rye'_ "The first time we met ha? I remember it like it was yesterday "

"Yeah, and we had a date the day after it. A date which turned into many dates later and a marriage one year ago "

"Well come on" Yami whined childishly " we still have the whole day till my surprise for you tonight for our anniversary "

"Well I was about to pick a book to read till tonight but you come and interrupted me" Yugi teased , turning around so that now he was facing his husband who still had his arms around Yugi's waist

"I do have better plans than reading " Yami smirked picking the shorter male –who eeped – and Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist unconsciously (out of habit) . The tan skinned male pressed his lips firmly to the fair skinned male who kissed back –smiling- cupping Yami's cheek who was carrying him to their room and Yugi decided

 _Maybe this was a better idea after all_

 **Roka: and boom! Yaaay I wrote my first one-shot and it was crappy but not so crappy ….I hope , Here Yami now you are having your romantic time with your aibou**

 **Yami: I haven't forgiven you fully but it's okay…for now**

 **Roka : *laughing nervously* Yugi?**

 **Yugi: Don't look at me, you deserve it**

 **Roka *pouting* not fair! Oh before I forget I don't own any book of the books that are mentioned in the one-shot… now back to the point I was just pranking him!**

 **Yugi: Look, why don't you do whatever you want to do and I will take Yami to our room and we will do whatever we want? No objections? Good**

 **Roka: Ohhhh, who is dominate tonight? *smirking***

 **Yami &Yugi :NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! **

**Roka: Okay Okay! Calm your cows down will you? It's just you both switch roles and-**

 **Yugi: Okay enough information for the readers**

 **Yami: I knew we shouldn't have told her *mumbling then grabbed Yugi's hand and together they went to their roomI***

 **Roka: Looks like I am alone now…..*one..two..three* YES! I AM ALONE! NOW I CAN CAUSE SOME WREAK HAVOC IN THIS HOME**


End file.
